The present invention relates generally to an insert for use in holding open a door. More specifically, the present invention discloses a clip-on style door stop insert, attachable over a top edge of a conventional door hinge, and seating relative to top edge locations associated with first and second hinge plates in turn connected to the inner door and fixed jamb. The insert further includes a pair of wedge shaped wings which, upon installation of the insert upon any of three selected hinge assemblies, hold the door in an open position.